


Pre-Mission, Permission, Working It Out

by Cat2000



Series: Pick N Mic Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from DC Comics or the movie Suicide Squad and are not making money from this fic.Summary:  Written for the Pick N Mix challenge on Spanking_World. These three words: heal, satisfaction, charm. Deadshot proves something to two people





	Pre-Mission, Permission, Working It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Contains spanking. Explicit sex, M/m, D/s. AU, references to violence, spoilers for the entire Suicide Squad movie  
Pairing: Deadshot/Diablo; Deadshot/Diablo/Flag  
Authors: BlackFox12 and Hope1iz

There were some perks to being a good guy for once and saving the world. They might have all stayed locked up, but they'd been given bigger cells. They were able to interact more with each other.

Which was a good thing.

They'd all survived; all of them, except for June, Flag's girlfriend and host to the Enchantress. It turned out her body hadn't recovered from all the strain it had undergone; and Deadshot only knew that because the guards had been talking. He hadn't seen Flag. Not since his visit with his daughter. And if he was honest, he was worried about the other man. But until or unless Flag graced them with his presence, he couldn't do anything about that.

One thing had gone right, though. Deadshot had pulled Diablo out of the way of the blast and saved his life when the other man would have sacrificed himself. And saving Diablo had been the right thing to do. But Deadshot was still worried, because if it had happened once...it could happen again. And he was determined that there wasn't going to be a repeat of the other man sacrificing himself. No matter what.

Diablo had been surprised when, not only had he been moved to a bigger cell, he had discovered he'd be sharing it with Deadshot, per the other man's request. As a result, he could tell the other man was worried. While he knew he wasn't the cause of all the worry, he knew he was at least cause for part of it, because it had prompted the other man to request him as a cellmate.

"I know you think I'm trying to die. I'm not. Not exactly... " he finally said one evening. after their dinner trays had been picked up and they had an hour before lights out.

"What else would you call it?" Deadshot asked, sitting down on his cot. "You only survived the blast that killed the witch's brother ‘cause I pulled you out. If that's not a death wish, I don't know what is."

"I thought it was the only way to complete the mission. And you and Flag both had people to go home to. I didn't. Plus... I thought maybe... maybe it'd let me make up for what I'd done to my family...." He looked down. "I'm not saying I wouldn't do it again if it was a choice of me or you, but I'm not going to actively try to kill myself. It's entirely situational."

"Yeah, that? That's not an acceptable attitude to take," Deadshot replied. "It's not going to happen, period. You're not going to sacrifice yourself for me or for anyone else."

"Don't see how you can make that decision..." Diablo shrugged.

"You don't, huh?" Deadshot eyed the other man. "I think I have a way of getting you round to my point of view."

"I killed my family because of my temper. I can never undo that. But I can at least try and make sure your family survives and that means keeping you alive. Nothing you do is gonna convince me my dying to keep you alive is wrong." Diablo shrugged.

Deadshot watched Diablo. Coming to a decision, he nodded and stood from the cot, walking towards Diablo. "You haven't seen what I'll do yet."

Diablo frowned warily. "You gonna try and beat me? That don't generally do nothing. Less I get angry and then you'll be the one hurting...." he warned.

"The idea's to stop you doing dangerous shit that'll get you hurt," Deadshot responded. "I'm not gonna be beating you. What I have in mind's a little more humbling." He reached out and grasped Diablo's arm.

"I'm not gonna fight you, but I still don't think you'll change my mind... " Diablo said, catching on to what Deadshot had in mind.

"If nothing else, maybe it'll prove someone has a personal stake in whether you live or die." Deadshot began to lead Diablo over to his cot.

"You really mean that..." Diablo sounded surprised.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Deadshot sat down and tugged the other man across his lap. "I wouldn't have pulled you out if I didn't." He lifted his hand and brought it down firmly on the seat of Diablo's pants.

Diablo winced, not from pain, but from the words spoken. "I can't ever make up for what happened to my family. What I did. The only thing I can do is keep you safe for yours..." he reiterated, trying to get Deadshot to understand.

"I heard what you said. What happened." Deadshot continued bringing his hand down in firm smacks, covering Diablo's backside from the crest down to his thighs. "Your ability got out of control. People got hurt. But you reined it in. Your family wouldn't want you destroying yourself cause you can't let go of the guilt."

"Maybe not, but... I... I didn't want your daughter to have to live without you like I had to live without my family. I'm not important. I'm alone...." Diablo shifted as the swats began to hurt, to his surprise.

"That's not true. You _are_ important." Deadshot paused to tug Diablo's pants down.

"Maybe on missions... not the rest of the..." Diablo made a late attempt to stop Deadshot from pulling his pants down, but it was half-hearted at best. Maybe if he let the other man 'humble' him as he wanted, he'd get over this sudden 'caring' spell and go back to not caring.

"It doesn't matter if we're on missions or not," Deadshot responded. "It doesn't matter if we're here or not. You are important. I'm not gonna let you kill yourself. I'm not gonna let you harm yourself." He rested his hand on Diablo's bottom, rubbing while he spoke, and then lifted his hand, bringing it down a bit more firmly than before.

"Why? Why do you suddenly care now? Before, you just wanted to get finished so you could see your kid... I didn't matter..." He winced and couldn't help the tiny gasp that escaped at the firmer swat on bare skin.

"That's not true," Deadshot disagreed. "You mattered. You do matter." He swatted a few more times and then paused to begin rubbing Diablo's bottom once more. "I cared about you then. I care about you now. I wasn't gonna let you kill yourself."

"No... not then. Didn't 'expect you to try and save me, but that's… that's the first time you acted like you cared... before, you didn't..." Diablo sounded equal parts confused and hopeful. The prospect of not being alone anymore caused him to shift into a more accepting position. If he let Floyd do this to him, maybe the other man would stay, and he wouldn't be alone. He inhaled shakily as the swats really did hurt- Deadshot wasn't going easy on him- then softly moaned under his breath as the rubbing eased the pain somewhat. His member began to swell and twitch from the rubbing and he flushed, but defiantly stayed in place. If Deadshot didn't like the idea of his erection pressing into his lap, he could stop what he was doing. It was _his_ fault he'd stumbled onto one of Diablo's kinks.

Deadshot felt the erection and raised his eyebrows but didn't move the other man or stop the rubbing. "Yeah, that was on me. None of us were really acting like a team." He continued to rub, giving one of Diablo's thighs a possessive squeeze.

Diablo shivered at the squeeze, a tiny little whine escaping despite his trying to stop it. His erection grew. There was _no_ way Deadshot wouldn't feel it now and Diablo waited for the other man to push him onto the floor; tensed up in preparation.

Deadshot didn't push the other man away. Instead, he wrapped his arm more firmly around Diablo's waist, pulling him tight against his stomach and adjusting the other man enough that Diablo's erection pressed more firmly against his leg. He gave each thigh a firmer, possessive squeeze.

Diablo's eyes widened at the action. Deadshot obviously didn't mind feeling his body react to him. But, more noticeably, put him into a position where, not only would he feel it constantly, but the firmness of his leg would help Diablo get enough friction to ease the ache. A man didn't do that for another man unless... "You really do care..." He whimpered then whined at the possessive squeezes, feeling himself begin to slump in acceptance.

"It's not just care I feel for you." Deadshot was open and frank as he continued to rub Diablo's bottom, continued to squeeze the other man's thighs. Every so often, he would give a firm pat or a light smack, just to keep the warmth in Diablo's backside.

"It's not?" Diablo winced at the high pitched, needy,_ hopeful _sound in his voice. He hadn't had anyone take over like this since his wife... but she had only been in the bedroom and he suspected Deadshot would insist on being in control _all_ the time. If he meant what it seemed like he meant, anyway.

"It's not," Deadshot agreed, continuing to alternate between rubbing, smacking and squeezing. "You're mine now." He said it as simply as if he were stating a fact. Telling Diablo things were changing. Telling him who was in charge now.

"For... everything?" It was telling that Diablo didn't protest the possessive declaration. He'd been alone so long. He wanted to belong somewhere. With someone. _To_ someone. He found himself squirming slightly to ease the ache of the erection as well, because even if Floyd was interspersing smacks with squeezing and rubbing, the smacks were hard, and they stung. His backside was beginning to ache as well.

"For everything." Deadshot tightened his hold around Diablo, keeping the other man in place. "No going back. No changing my mind."

Diablo slumped at the words. "Okay... I... I'm yours..." he whispered, submitting to whatever Floyd decided to do to him. "I'd still die for you, though." It wasn't said defiantly to test Floyd. It was a statement if truth. He'd rather die for Floyd than have Floyd die. He couldn't lose anyone else. It would tear him apart and he was already broken.

"I won't let you." Floyd spoke firmly and calmly, beginning to swat a bit more. "I won't let you die for me. I won't face losing you. I'm gonna stay alive and healthy for you. _You_ will do the same for _me_."

Diablo whimpered as the swatting continued. "I couldn’t stand by and let you die if I could stop it!" he protested, in a pain filled voice. Even the thought hurt.

"I feel the same about you," Floyd responded. "I couldn't let you die. I _wouldn't_ let you die. Because you're mine. Because I care deeply for you. Not just care," he corrected himself. "I love you."

Diablo let out a tiny sob. "You love me?" His backside hurt by this point. For as careful as Deadshot was being, he was being very firm. Making it clear he was calling the shots and wouldn't accept disobedience in _anything_, but especially not about Diablo dying.

"I love you," Floyd confirmed. "And I won't allow you to take yourself away from me. I won't allow you to die. And if that means you going over my knee like this every single day until you learn? Well, there are worst positions to have you in."

Diablo slumped further at those words, beginning to cry vocally, a small bit of healing mending the wound of losing his family at the knowledge he was loved and had someone who would take care of him. "I would die for you..." he insisted, before quickly adding, "...But I'll do everything to live for you first...." It was the only promise he could make. Death would never be his first choice, but if it was the only choice between him and Floyd? Well. He wasn't going to lie to the man.

"I expect you to live first," Floyd said firmly. "I'm not gonna lose you. _You're mine_." He gave another possessive squeeze to each thigh.

"Yessir... yours..." Diablo choked out between tears. He wasn't moving at all by this point, content to let Deadshot do whatever he wanted to claim ownership of him.

Floyd wasn't smacking any longer, instead rubbing and squeezing Diablo's bottom and thighs.

Diablo was completely hard by this point, but unashamed of the fact. He belonged to Floyd now. All his reactions belonged to the other man. He lay quietly crying, contented. The rubbing and squeezing were reinforcing Deadshot's claim. "Yours..." he whispered, in a teary voice.

"Mine," Floyd replied. "I won't let you go." He kept one hand stroking and rubbing over Diablo's bottom while his other hand slid under the other man's body, fingers grazing over his erection.

"Please, master..." Diablo wasn't above begging. His member ached nearly as much as his bottom, but he wouldn't touch himself unless given permission. He wasn't alone anymore. He had a master, so only his master could touch without permission. He shivered with need.

Floyd gently grasped Diablo's member, beginning to stroke it firmly and surely. "You are mine," he reiterated. "You belong to me now."

"Yours... " Diablo agreed, with a quiver and a sigh of relief. "All of me belongs to you...." Having Floyd stroke his erection while doing the same to his bottom was causing him to lose focus on anything but his new master.

"Every part of you," Floyd stated. He continued stroking and squeezing Diablo's bottom and thighs, still stroking his erection.

Diablo groaned softly, beginning to thrust shallowly into Deadshot's hand without thought. His entire focus was on his master's hands and voice.

Floyd squeezed low down on each of Diablo's buttocks. "You are mine," he reaffirmed. "You may let go any time. You have permission."

All it took was Floyd's permission and Diablo was spilling all over his master's hand and lap. It had been a very long time since someone else had given him the gift of bringing him to release. It was different than masturbation. His orgasm shook him to his core, lasting for what felt like minutes. Once the last drop had emptied out of him, he slumped boneless and weak over Deadshot's knee. "All yours, master..." he said, in a wrecked voice. "...Love you..." he admitted, in a bashful whisper.

Floyd carefully turned Diablo face-up over his knee and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man, holding him close. "I love you." He whispered the words into one ear, sliding his hand down to continue rubbing and soothing the other man's bottom.

Diablo let out a tiny sigh and let himself relax on Deadshot, his head on his shoulder, snuggling. "You... you've got me. You're in charge..." He swallowed, before continuing in a whisper, waiting for Floyd to agree or disagree. "...My master."

"I've got you. I'm in charge of you," Floyd agreed, tightening his embrace. "I'm your master." He kissed the ear he'd whispered into, squeezing Diablo's thighs.

"What can I do for you... give to you... master?" Diablo whispered, looking up into Floyd's face earnestly. He stayed in Deadshot's arms, making certain not to hide or cover any part of himself. His master could do or take whatever he wanted.

Floyd let his lips brush over Diablo's in a tender kiss. "I'm going to strip you, so that I can explore and touch your entire body," he whispered. "You are not going to hide your reactions or resist me in any way. You are going to let me do whatever I want to you."

Diablo shivered at the thought of being that vulnerable to the other man and swallowed, nodding. "Yes, sir," he agreed, his member twitching in renewed interest.

Floyd began to strip Diablo, taking his time, touching and stroking over the other man's body, fingers exploring each of his tattoos. He leaned forward and followed the same path with his lips.

Diablo held as still as he was able, his body quivering, as Deadshot made claim to every part of him through touch and lips. His member began to visibly swell and harden, but even though his instinct was to cover and hide it, he left his hands by his sides, so he was vulnerable to Floyd's gaze and touch.

Standing up, Floyd lay Diablo out on the cot and knelt over him, a knee on the mattress either side. He grasped the other man's hands and held them up out of the way. "Keep them there. Each time you move, you get a swat."

"Yes, master," Diablo whimpered, gripping onto the bed as much as he was able to help him keep his hands in place. He wanted to obey.

Floyd lowered his head and began to gently nip along the outline of each of the tattoos. His fingers circled around Diablo's nipples, stroking and squeezing to turn them red and swollen.

Diablo bit his lip and whimpered, squirming slightly at the nipping. Despite his efforts, he couldn't stop himself from reaching down to capture Floyd's hand in his own, his nipples very sensitive.

"One swat." Floyd laced his fingers around Diablo's hand and held it above the other man's head once more. With his other hand, he raised Diablo's legs, exposing his backside enough to give a firm, though not too hard swat, to his bottom.

Diablo let out a tiny yip and flushed. "Sorry, master," he said abashed and gripped onto the bed again so tightly, his knuckles were white. He squirmed slightly at the small amount of sting on his bottom, his member twitching and swelling further at the show of dominance and control.

Returning his attention to the other man's body, Floyd resumed paying attention to Diablo's nipples, stroking and squeezing.

Diablo squirmed more vigorously as his nipples became highly sensitive, swollen and red. "Master..." he whined softly, his hips thrusting gently as he did his best to keep his hands in place and not move position. His member was fully swollen and leaking.

"I am your master," Floyd whispered. "You belong to me. _Only_ to me." He continued kissing along the edges of Diablo's tattoos, continued stroking and squeezing the other man's nipples.

"My master." Diablo let out a tiny sob, unable to keep himself from moving his hand down to hold Floyd's head in place, before letting out a longer, apologetic sob and quickly moving his hand back above his head and gripping the bed. Sniffling, he raised his own knees toward his chest, so his bottom was exposed and waited for the swat.

Floyd gently rubbed the other man's bottom and then swatted, no harder than the previous, before he rubbed the swat once more. He then moved his hands to Diablo's hips, squeezing them firmly and possessively.

Diablo waited for indication that he should lower his legs. He felt exposed and very vulnerable in this position, both his member and his entrance open and exposed to Floyd's gaze or touch. He whined softly and bit his lip again, obviously struggling to keep his hands in place, not because he didn't want to obey. He did. But because his body was so sensitive to his master's touch.

Floyd let his fingers graze over Diablo's member and his entrance, kissing over the other man's stomach and chest before engulfing the other man's nipple into his mouth.

Diablo gasped, arching his back so his nipple went more fully into Floyd's mouth, both hands leaving position to clasp his master's head. Letting out a tiny sob, he reluctantly moved his hands back into position and babbled, in a tiny voice, "I'm sorry, master... it's so hard... too hard... I can’t do it...." He pulled his knees further up, so his backside was more exposed.

Floyd gave each thigh a gentle squeeze and then delivered a light smack to Diablo's bottom before rubbing the spot he'd just smacked. "Hold onto me," he directed, making that an order now.

Diablo gratefully shifted his hands to Floyd's shoulders, gripping tightly, though he was careful not to hold too hard, so his master could still move. "Thank you, sir... " he whispered.

Floyd kissed Diablo's shoulder in acknowledgement and then engulfed his nipple into his mouth once more.

Diablo moaned softly as his master's mouth engulfed the tiny nub but was able to keep his hands-on Floyd's shoulders, fingers clenching and unclenching gently.

Floyd licked and sucked until Diablo's nipple was red and swollen. He then licked his way over to the opposite nipple to do the exact same thing.

By the time Deadshot moved to the other nipple, Diablo was sobbing softly non-stop, his member as red and swollen as his nipple, glistening from all the pre-come he was expelling. He managed to keep his hands, on Floyd's shoulders, though, feeling the warm strength against his fingers giving him the extra willpower needed to do so. It felt good, what his master was doing to his chest. A moist, achy pain that reminded him who he belonged to.

Floyd continued sucking and licking the other nipple, leaving it to the same state as the first one. He then glided his fingers down to grasp Diablo's member once more, stroking over the top.

Diablo gurgled as Floyd's thumb rubbed over the head of his member, smearing the fluid pooled at the tip over it. It ached so bad. But in a good way. His hips bucked upward toward Deadshot's hand, more of the fluid pooling in the tiny slit of the head. He couldn't stop himself from opening his legs as wide as they could go, drawing his knees up as far as he could, completely exposing and opening everything to Floyd's gaze and touch, hiding nothing. All of him belonged to his master.

"Mine." That one word was possessive. Floyd leaned down and closed his mouth over Diablo's member, grasping the other man's hips to hold him still and steady.

Diablo gasped, his hips beginning to thrust toward the moist warmth enveloping him. Floyd's grip was firm, though and he only managed the smallest of movement, causing a tiny bit of friction against his master's lips and tongue as Deadshot tasted him. "Please, please, please..." He found himself begging his master to be rougher, harder, take more, possess more, as he was eaten.

Floyd tightened his grip on Diablo's hips, holding the other man steady as he began to suck a bit harder and a bit more firmly.

Diablo was sobbing loudly by this point, unable to do anything but lie there and take it as Deadshot devoured him. "I... I'm gonna come..." he managed to gasp out, a few seconds before he began to spurt out his release in streams.

Floyd didn't let go, instead taking every bit of Diablo's release. He only let go of the other man's member when he was sure that the orgasm had ended.

Diablo collapsed, boneless, into the bed as the last of his offering was taken by his master. He kept his legs in place, leaving his now very sensitive body on display and open for claiming, quivering from the sensitivity. The look he gave Deadshot was glazed, not entirely focused. "Yours, master..." He whimpered softly, offering himself to be used. Deadshot hadn't come yet.

Floyd gently stroked his fingers along the other man's entrance, moving in slow, circular motions. He began to gently press his finger against Diablo's entrance, pushing carefully and slowly inside, coating his finger in the other man's release to serve as lube.

Diablo's glazed eyes focused on Deadshot's face as the other man pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He moaned and whimpered softly. It was obvious he'd never been taken in that way before; he was _very_ tight.

Pushing his finger inside Diablo carefully, Floyd watched the other man's face, checking by his reactions to make sure he wasn't hurting him.

Diablo kept his eyes on Floyd's face, hiding nothing. The other man would be able to see the nervousness at being taken so intimately, the initial discomfort that slowly turned to pleasure and desire for more, the love and trust he had in his master and the want to give him more. All of that flashed over his face, but actual hurt never entered his face. Floyd's slowness and care were making it good for his submissive.

They didn't really have any supplies for Floyd to take Diablo fully, but also, he wasn't in any hurry to rush things with the other man. But just the act of taking the other man was making his own member react. With his free hand, he began to remove his own pants.

Diablo knew what Floyd was doing, but kept his eyes on his master's face, encouraging him to take everything he wanted. Everything he could. His own member was too sensitive to rise again so shortly after his second release, but that didn't stop it from twitching almost painfully, drawing out a whimper.

As soon as his own member was freed, it began leaking from the tip. Floyd didn't push inside Diablo, but he did press gently against the other man's entrance...allowing Diablo to feel him.

Diablo groaned, his eyes taking on a suspicious moist sheen as he begged, "Please, master?"

Floyd cupped Diablo's cheek in one hand. "I don't have what I need to take you fully now, but I will," he promised. "I'll get what I need to take you without risking harm."

Diablo's breathing was ragged, and he whimpered in slight disappointment, but he nodded in acceptance of his master's decision. "Want to give you everything..." he admitted softly.

"You are giving me everything." Floyd pressed a bit more to Diablo's entrance, letting out a groan as his release overtook him and his orgasm rocked through him.

Diablo felt the warmth of his master's release covering his hole and making the area between his cheeks slick and sighed happily. It felt good, being painted with his master's release, being marked. "Yours..." he breathed out.

"Mine." Floyd pressed a hard kiss to Diablo's lips and stretched out next to the other man, drawing Diablo into his arms.

Diablo snuggled close, his head on Deadshot's chest, before he whispered, "You think they have cameras in here?" His tone was curious, not worried. If they just gave someone a show, he hoped they enjoyed it as much as he did. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep before Floyd could answer him.

Floyd just wrapped his arms more tightly around Diablo and brushed a kiss over the other man's head, holding him as they rested.

***

To say Flag felt an immense sense of disappointment when June succumbed to her injuries was an understatement. He wasn't just disappointed. He was devastated. Part of him wondered if she'd ever really stood a chance. He knew Waller didn't really care if she lived or died, as long as she did what benefitted Argus. So, along with the sense of devastation, was also a slight sense of betrayal. He only worked for Argus because he knew too much and wasn't in a position where he could get out alive.

Then again, maybe he didn't want to live. It didn't sit well with him that, after they'd done everything asked of them and nearly dying, Deadshot and the others had been thrown back into the cells they'd been in. He'd raised holy hell, to be honest and Waller, either because she knew he was on the edge from grief, or because she knew he was right, had given in to him and moved all of the squad into larger cells... sharing a large cell, in Deadshot and Diablo's case (something about the easy way Diablo had been willing to give in to death worried him, even if he now understood it). And miracle of miracles, he convinced Waller to give them privacy; the cameras were all outside the cells. He hadn't been able to help June, but at least he could help the others.

Not all the missions Waller sent him on were related to the squad. In fact, once he got the others situated, he began going on short solo missions for her. They really shouldn't have been dangerous. They were meant to give him an easy assignment while he grieved. But somehow, each time he returned, his first stop was to medical to be stitched up or have a bullet removed. Waller had taken to meeting him there for his debrief.

This last assignment was no different. He had just finished his report, just as the doctor put the last stitch in his shoulder, when Waller handed him a file. "The Squad is needed for this one. Go meet up with Deadshot to get things settled. Wheels up in four days." She left him staring at the folder.

***

It hadn't taken long for Floyd and Diablo to realize that there were no cameras inside the cells. It wouldn't have made a difference if there had been cameras inside, as Floyd was quite clear on the fact that Diablo was his and it didn't matter who was there or who could see; it wasn't going to change.

The two of them were sitting next to each other on Floyd's cot, which they now shared, when footsteps were heard outside the cell. Floyd glanced up and then stood as Flag came into view, looking over the other man automatically and taking in the obvious injuries. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed at the sight.

Flag stepped into the cell, cocky grin firmly in place, and waited until the guards had shut the door and left them in privacy. "Wow. She did better than I thought she would. That's good..." He nodded. "We've got another assignment and given how well the squad did the last one, we've been given a bit more leeway in planning. So, what do you think? You see things no one else sees... take a look at the plan I put together and give me your opinion? If you look at it, I know it will be a good plan..." He held the folder out toward Floyd, clearly trying to distract him from his 'examination' using facts, flattery and his innate charm.

"Did you want me to take care of that while you talk to him?" Diablo asked Floyd, indicating the folder.

"Yeah." Floyd took the folder from Flag and handed it to Diablo, all without taking his eyes off the newcomer. He was frowning as he looked Flag over. "How many injuries are you sporting that I can't see?"

"Excuse me?" Flag blinked, sounding a bit irritable. He didn't really mind the question so much. He minded the tone of authority making it clear Floyd expected an answer and expected the truth; the tone which Flag almost fell into answering immediately, because it spoke to a part of him that very few people were able to reach. Waller ordered him around with authority and he obeyed because she was his superior. But if she hadn't been, he wouldn't have listened. Floyd was technically his subordinate and yet he found himself urged to obey immediately. It made him nervous and so he reacted belligerently.

"You heard me." Floyd nodded to the treated wound on Flag's shoulder. "If the way you're walking is any indication, that's not the only injury you've got. You got a death wish too?"

Diablo had moved far enough away that it wasn't immediately obvious he was listening, although he could hear everything that was said. It didn't surprise him that Floyd was taking a similar stance to Flag. They hadn't really discussed much outside of their specific relationship, but it was clear that Floyd felt something towards the third man in their cell.

"Not that it’s any of your business, but I've had several missions since we last saw each other. Shit happens..." Flag shrugged without thinking, then couldn't stop the wince as the fresh stitches pulled. "Are you going to look at the plans, or not? We have four days before the Squad leaves...." He'd tried to sound like he was in control and to give Floyd the idea he should back off. It didn't quite come out that way. He was tired and sore and confused at the fact he felt this urge to answer Floyd in a deferential manner. So, he didn't sound in control at all. Floyd wouldn't be wrong to accuse him of sounding like a cranky child that needed a nap.

Diablo said, very quietly, under his breath, "Wrong thing to say."

"If we've got four days, I've got time to look at the plans," Floyd stated. "And you're wrong. It is my business. A couple of reasons. Firstly, if we're going on mission together and you're hurt, I need to know so I can make adjustments." He began to advance on Flag.

Flag blinked. "Uh... I'm the one in charge. I'd be the one making adjustments." He sounded confused and uncertain about it, though, his own urge to answer Floyd and Floyd's authoritative behavior unbalancing him.

Floyd didn't answer with words. He was watching Flag carefully and moved, reaching out and grabbing Flag's arm, the uninjured one. He tugged the other man towards him, aiming to pull him off balance.

It sadly didn't take more than that unexpected tug for Flag to fall forward into Floyd. And then his other barely healed injuries made themselves known, as he couldn't right himself and Floyd was holding all his weight- the only reason he didn’t end up on the ground. "What the hell, man!?" he yelped.

Half-lifting Flag into his arms, Floyd carried the other man over to his cot. Taking a seat, he deposited Flag across his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him tight against his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Flag definitely sounded more nervous and less in control now. He began trying to squirm free, but that just strained the stitches and he whimpered and froze in place at the pain.

"Be a lot easier on you if you don't struggle or fight." Diablo walked over and sat down next to Floyd, reaching out and grasping hold of his hands.

Floyd tugged Flag's pants down. "I'm about to punish you for...hell, a lot, actually. Starting with you lying to me on our first mission and now with you trying to hide your injuries and giving me attitude about it." He lifted his hand and brought it down in the first firm smack.

Flag couldn't say what shocked him more; the fact Floyd actually cared about all the crap he'd done and was doing, or the fact he was spanking him for it. He did know he was grateful Diablo had taken his hands. Otherwise, he was certain he would have thrown them back in an attempt to stop the proceedings and ripped out a few stitches in the process. He clenched his hands tightly, giving away the fact the swats hurt, and whimpered softly. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his body was flushed in shame and embarrassment.

Diablo gripped Flag's hands, thumbs stroking over the top of them. He didn't speak as Floyd methodically worked over the third man's bottom, covering from the crest down to his thighs in firm swats before pausing to rub the slightly warmed, slightly pink skin.

For his part, Floyd couldn't help but feel a faint twinge of satisfaction as he began a second circuit of smacks. There was something that almost felt right about having Flag in this position, over his knee, under Floyd's control. He'd had almost the exact same sense when he'd taken Diablo in hand.

Flag continued to grip Diablo's hands tightly, the gentle rubbing of the other man's thumbs helping to sooth his nervousness. By the time Floyd began the second circuit, he'd stopped struggling, the urge to escape disappearing and replaced by a need to submit.

It hurt. He wouldn't say it didn’t. But to his surprise, he realized this was what he had searching for. He'd been floundering since June died and all the risks, he'd been taking hadn't done anything to help him control the pain in his heart. Floyd blistering his backside? For the first time since June died, he felt a moment of clarity and the clouds shadowing him parted for a moment. He found himself relaxing over Floyd's lap and accepting the punishment. He knew he deserved it. He knew he really needed it.

"I was wrong to lie..." he said, in a trembling voice. "I'm sorry..." It was obvious he was close to tears but holding them back.

Floyd paused to begin rubbing Flag's backside once more. "I'm glad to hear that you're sorry," he said calmly. "You shouldn't have lied. You don't need to hide. You don't need to lie."

"Not with us." Diablo squeezed Flag's hands. "This? It's where you belong."

"Won't lie anymore... promise..." Flag swallowed hard and cleared his throat. Tears were pooling in his eyes. But he wouldn't let them fall. Until he heard Diablo's words. Then they spilled down his face unabashedly.

Diablo leaned forward, his breath wafting over Flag's face, but it wasn't until he glanced at Floyd and received a nod in return that he acted further, brushing his lips over Flag's damp cheeks.

Much as he had before with Diablo, Floyd found himself letting his hand move a bit lower. Squeezing Flag's thighs possessively.

Flag shivered at the gentle kiss and squeezing, then slumped. He didn't want to fight. He felt more at ease and at home than he had in forever. And it was because of Floyd and Diablo. "...So... sorry I ha... had an attitude," he choked out, before a tiny sob escaped. "Ev... ever'thing's so out of control and I dunno what to do an' my heart hurts so bad, but nothing I do helps... cept..." He swallowed, his breath catching as he admitted, in a tiny, quivering voice, "...'Cept you taking over and spanking me. It helped. Is helping..." he whispered. He had no idea if admitting this to the two men was a good idea or not, but it was the truth and it was done. If they used the information against him... well... one of these solo missions he'd been going on could kill him, so....

"I'm in control here. Of you. Of us." Floyd gave each thigh another squeeze. "It was about time you came home to us."

Diablo still held Flag's hands, thumbs stroking over the tops. He brushed his lips against Flag's cheeks again. "Everything might be out of control outside, but here? Here, you can give up the control. Be safe. Be with us."

"I don’t even know if I can be in control out there. Everything I do... I... I'm not careful on my own. I'm afraid I might get you all hurt when you're with me..." Flag said, in a broken voice.

Floyd nodded, his hand still gently rubbing Flag's bottom and squeezing every so often. "I'll be in charge of you either way. This means that you're mine now. You belong to me and with me. With us."

"Waller can’t know..." Flag said, almost fearfully. "She'd use you against me, like she did June. Or keep me away from you entirely...."

"She won't know," Floyd promised.

"It stays secret, private, personal," Diablo said. "In here and on missions, there is no pretending. We only act different when Waller is around."

Flag relaxed at the words. "You... you should make the plans. I can pretend they're mine, that I'm calling the shots when I have to... but... you're in charge. I... I obey you and Diablo." It was easy to include Diablo as someone he'd obey. It felt right. Natural. Floyd was in charge, but Diablo was his second in command. And Flag needed that. He was spiraling and he needed them to help straighten him out.

Floyd gently squeezed each of Diablo's thighs. "That's exactly right," he agreed.

"You are no longer alone," Diablo stated.

Flag squeezed Diablo's hands, slumping completely over Floyd's lap. "I’m not alone..." he repeated. It felt good being over Floyd's lap, having the other man rub and squeeze him. Still, he felt a bit unsettled and, though he was reluctant to admit it, it was Floyd spanking him that had settled him. "I... is the spanking over?" he asked hesitantly, surprised that he didn't want it to be over.

"Do you need it to continue?" Floyd asked directly.

Flag swallowed and blushed, saying, with a bit of shame, "Yessir."

Diablo squeezed his hands. "No need for shame," he said firmly.

"Diablo's right." Floyd raised his hand and began swatting once more; not really hard but making sure the smacks were felt. "There's no shame in knowing what you need and putting voice to it."

"Yessir," Flag said, in a small voice, as he relaxed again, accepting Floyd's control and allowing what he was doing to center and ground him. It didn't take long for the sting to build back up, or for his tears to begin falling, but he lay still and accepting. He knew Floyd wouldn't harm him and he needed the physical pain to help him deal with the emotional.

Floyd kept a careful watch over Flag's reactions, pausing when the other man's bottom was red and hot to the touch to begin rubbing and gently squeezing the heated skin...demonstrating his control and possession.

Flag shivered, letting out the first vocal sound of his crying after Floyd began spanking again when the other man began to rub. "...Hurts..." he admitted, in a scared tone. It was obvious he wasn't just talking about the spanking, though the color and heat of his bottom indicated that must hurt. He hadn't cried once since June had died, focusing on working and ridding the world of the evil that might cause someone else to lose _their _June. He hadn't allowed himself to feel how alone he was, until he was in this cell and no longer alone. He finally felt safe to let himself feel and now, all the bottled-up pain and emotion was coming to the surface.

Diablo squeezed his hands again, thumbs continuing their gentle stroking. "I know," he said quietly. "But now is the time you can grieve. Let it come out. You are safe."

Flag slumped further, letting himself cry harder, louder, at being given permission from Diablo. He held onto the other man's hands tightly, as if afraid he'd disappear if he let go. "...You got me..." he choked out, partly a question, partly a statement of fact. "...You both got me?" He didn't move from Floyd's lap, hoping that the other man would begin spanking again. He needed for his backside to hurt as much as his insides did. He didn't let go of Diablo's hands. "...Do I belong to both... both my masters?" he whispered, a hint of confusion present.

Floyd resumed spanking, though they were little more than pats at this point, interspersed with rubbing and squeezing. "You belong to both of us," he agreed. "We are both your masters."

Diablo leaned forward and nuzzled against Flag's cheeks, kissing away the tears as he had done earlier. "You are home."

Flag relaxed at those words and just cried, at first hard sobs, but eventually, those ebbed into quiet, more restful crying. He'd tired himself out, but the poisonous feelings inside him that had led to his risky behavior had been lanced with the tears. His bottom was very sore, and he no longer felt the need for more spanking, even the very light pats that Floyd was giving, but he didn't tell Floyd to stop. It wasn't his place. He fully accepted his position in their life, and they made decisions about what he would or would not receive. He did try and let Floyd know he didn't want to hurt anymore, though, by making tiny sounds of happiness when his master rubbed and squeezed and tensing up when he patted. If Floyd asked, he'd admit he'd didn't want more spanking; but if he was still being punished, it wasn't his place to say. He never once let go of Diablo's hands, sniffling softly and pressing his face toward the other man whenever he leaned in to kiss his cheek. Finally, he said in a calm, quiet, weary voice, "Yours. Belong to both of you. My Masters...." Swallowing, he added in a whisper, "I brought you some things... In my bag..." before he yawned, trying to stay awake. He didn't have long with them. He didn't want to spend what little time he had left sleeping.

Paying attention to Flag's responses, Floyd stopped even the light pats, instead just gently rubbing and squeezing. "Don't try to stay awake," he directed. "You need to sleep. You need to rest."

"You can sleep and know we will be right here with you," Diablo promised, still holding tight to Flag's hands.

"Can't..." Flag said, in a very apologetic and nervous tone. He didn't want to contradict or argue with his masters so soon after being taken for theirs. "...Prison rules won't let me stay longer than an hour before guards come to check. If I'm sleeping, they'll tell Waller..." He sniffled. "Gotta find som... some way to get the rule changed, least for when I'm here..." he said softly.

Floyd gently squeezed one of Flag's thighs. "We've still got some time, but you should contact Waller. Tell her we've got some more things to go over and you need some extra time. We've got time enough to clean you up a bit, so you don't sound so teary on the phone."

"Then, once you speak to her, you will sleep and then we will continue with what we have started," Diablo said.

Flag blinked and sniffled, clearing his throat. He realized in his state, he probably hadn't made himself clear. "I... I don't need to call her to say I'm staying. Need to get the rule changed so the guards don't check every hour. I... I can stay until our business is complete. They just don't like leaving me in here without them making sure I'm still alive every so often..." he muttered, hating that the other men were viewed so suspiciously. "...Don't know how long I been here, so dunno when they'll be dropping in...."

"We got time," Diablo responded. "Only been about fifteen minutes since you got here."

Floyd let his hands rest possessively on Flag's thighs. "You can tell the guards not to check in on you every hour. That all it does is waste time since they're not approved for what we're discussing. And if they balk at that? Tell Waller the same thing. Have it be an order direct from her."

"Yessirs... will tell 'em when they come. Or... I could call Waller and tell her that's how it needs to be and have her call them. If they show up, I'll know she don't listen to me worth crap, if they stay away...." He sounded uncertain, but he wanted to make his masters happy with him.

"Sounds like a better idea," Diablo agreed. "If they don't come, that means rest."

"Then, later, time to continue what we've already started." Floyd didn't stop touching and stroking Flag's body.

Flag shivered slightly. Now that the emotional storm was passed, he was feeling weak and a little chilly; the only part of him not cold was the parts of him Floyd and Diablo were touching. "Should I call her now?" he asked hesitantly. He'd be afraid to sleep before at least 45 minutes were up, in case she proved herself unwilling to listen to him. But the thought of resting while his masters watched over him was too appealing to not try at least.

"That would be a good idea," Floyd agreed.

"Did you bring any blankets?" Diablo freed just one hand from Flag, still keeping hold of him with the other, to pull the bag over to check.

Flag nodded and reached toward the bag, as his cellphone was in it. "Brought you a few; I know they don't supply them here..." he whispered, as Diablo handed him the phone. Hitting speed dial, he wasn't surprised when Waller answered immediately.

"I need you to keep the guards out of the cell until I'm ready to leave. No hourly check. The chances of them seeing something they shouldn't are too high and it's difficult to plan things if I have to quickly gather things up every hour to make sure they can't see and then waste time resetting everything up again..." he said, without preamble.

Taking out one of the blankets, Diablo passed it to Floyd, who wrapped it over and around Flag, though left his bottom and thighs bare for attention.

Flag put the phone on speaker, making sure Floyd and Diablo knew so they would remain quiet. His masters needed to hear the conversation though.

"The rules about the guards checking every hour are for your protection. In case the prisoners do something to you," Waller said, in a no-nonsense voice.

Flag scoffed. "If the prisoners wanted to hurt me or do something to me, the guards checking in in an hour won't be much help. Besides which, they have no reason to do anything to me or hurt me. You still have those damn chips in them. They don't have a death-wish..." he argued.

This time, it was Waller who scoffed. "Unlike you, who has had to have stitches and get bullets removed after every single operation I've sent you on, even the ones there shouldn't have been any shooting. This just seems like more of the same of you deliberately putting yourself into danger because you let yourself become emotionally compromised with June and can't handle the harsh realities of your job." Her voice was unimpressed, to say the least. She continued before he could say anything. "...But you are right. They would be signing their own death warrants to harm you and the guards really couldn't do anything if they decided to eliminate you, so an hourly check wouldn't do much more than let me know there's a body to clean up a bit sooner. Consider it done. When you're ready to leave, the signal to them is the same. But they won't be checking on you. Just make sure you get that plan in place. This mission is important, and you are leaving in four days, ready or not." She hung up the phone.

Flag swallowed and handed the phone back to Diablo a bit sheepishly. He'd admitted to taking risks with his health on his missions, but he hadn't admitted to what Waller had just told both men. Biting his lip, he glanced over his shoulder at Floyd and gave him a woe-begone, pouty look. "I... are you gonna spank me again? For... for what I did?"

"I think I already spanked you enough that you'll feel it every time you sit down for a while." Floyd ran his fingers over the reddened, still warm skin. "But any more reckless behaviour will get you right back over my knee," he warned.

"Yessir..." Flag slumped in relief. He didn't think he'd be able to sit at all if his Master had decided he needed to spank again. As it was, he knew Floyd was right. He'd be feeling it every time he sat for a while. He snuggled down into the blankets that he'd been covered in, not upset in the least that his bottom and thighs were left uncovered. It was a bit awkward, as he was still dressed and the lowered pants and raised shirt were bunching in places that weren't comfortable, but he didn't complain. He liked the position he was in and didn't want to risk Deadshot making him move by complaining. He watched as Diablo unpacked the 'gifts' he'd brought.

Diablo still held onto Flag with one hand as he unpacked the bag, squeezing the other man's hand every so often. He passed Floyd the letter from Zoe and smiled as he uncovered the snacks. "These gifts mean a lot," he said, with obvious sincerity. "Thank you."

Floyd gently squeezed each of Flag's thighs and then glanced over as he saw the bottle of lube Diablo was taking out. "Did you put two and two together?" he asked.

Flag blushed faintly, giving both men a slightly impish grin. "Wish I could say I was that observant and didn't have my head up my butt... but I really just figured it might make 'alone' time more bearable. The fact it's 'together' time instead... well. Sometimes even us unobservant idiots get lucky..." He grinned unrepentantly.

"We'll make use of this," Diablo promised. "After you've rested. Recovered at least a little bit of your strength."

"Yessir," Flag responded submissively, still not moving from his position over Deadshot's knee. He didn't pretend not to know what Diablo meant. He knew what was going to happen and he wanted it. Wanted to be claimed as both of theirs.

Floyd ran his hands over Flag's back, stroking and rubbing, the actions still possessive, but also soothing, now, in a way.

Flag closed his eyes at the soothing touch. It felt good, but he was reluctant to fall asleep. He didn't trust Waller.

"Just doze, for now," Diablo murmured. He set the plans out within easy reach, so all they'd have to do was make a few adjustments to Flag's position if the guards did come.

"Yessir..." Flag quickly fell asleep, still over Floyd's lap, pants and underwear around his ankles, shirt rucked up under his arms, blanket covering all of him but his red, bare bottom. He trusted his masters to protect him.

Diablo and Floyd shifted just enough that they could keep Flag's body immediately shielded from view and began to talk quietly.

***

The guards left them alone. Waller had done as asked. Several hours slipped by, so when Flag woke, he was disoriented and, quite honestly a bit frightened. He'd been exhausted when he fell asleep; a lack of proper rest mixing with poor diet, medication and grief affecting him more than he'd admitted to anyone, even himself, causing him to temporarily forget where he was or who he was with. Waking to being sandwiched between two men with a sore and naked butt caused instant panic and an attempt to escape.

"Settle down." Floyd's voice was calm and gentle as he let his hands rest gently on Flag's backside. "You're safe here."

"You're with us." Diablo squeezed his hands.

It took a few seconds longer for their voices to break through the fog of fear and for him to obey, but he did obey, immediately slumping back down and lying still. "I'm still here..." he whispered, as if he wasn't certain about that fact. Feeling Floyd's hands on him helped, though. as did Diablo squeezing his hands. He squeezed back carefully.

"You are. Still with us." Diablo leaned in to nuzzle against his cheeks.

"Waller listened to you. No guards have come to check in." Floyd squeezed one of Flag's thighs.

"They didn't?" He couldn't help being surprised by that. He didn't think Waller valued his opinion enough to listen to him. "How long was I asleep?" He began to slowly shift, intending to get up. Eventually, they'd need to go over plans, after all.

"A few hours." Floyd helped Flag to sit up but settled the other man on his lap rather than over it, arms still clasped possessively around his waist.

Flag blinked at finding himself sitting bare-assed on Floyd's lap, giving the other man an almost shy look before glancing at where his clothing was still bunched around his ankles. "Am... am I gonna stay naked till I leave? Cuz... if so... can I just take everything off instead of..." He swallowed and blushed.

Diablo retrieved the lube from where he'd placed it inside the bag. "Given what will happen before you leave, you should just take it all off."

Flag glanced up at Diablo's words and swallowed. Figuring Floyd didn't want him to get up, considering how quickly he'd been moved from lying down to sitting on the other man's lap, Flag just toed off his shoes and socks, then let his pants and underwear fall onto the floor. Careful not to elbow his master, he also removed his shirt and dropped it onto the pile now on the floor. He was completely naked on Floyd's lap. And bright red.

Floyd wrapped his arms a bit more firmly around Flag, pressing his lips against the other man's ear and then his neck.

Diablo reached out and ran his hands over Flag's chest, exploring the other man's body through touch.

Flag let out a tiny moan at the gentle kissing, the tight grip and the exploration occurring. It didn't take much of any of those things before his nipples had hardened into aching nubs and his member was half-hard.

Seeing that Flag's nipples were hardening, Diablo moved his hands towards those, beginning to caress and stroke each nub. At the same time, Floyd slipped his hand between Flag's legs, fingers ghosting over his member.

Flag whimpered and squirmed on Floyd's lap, unable to hold still while they played with him in such a way.

Floyd wrapped his other arm a bit more firmly around Flag's waist, kissing his ear and his neck again.

Diablo leaned forward and brushed his lips against Flag's in a light, almost tentative kiss.

Flag whimpered again, relaxing into Floyd's grip, the firmness easing any nervousness he felt. It felt so good having his nipples toyed with and his member gently caressed. It felt so good feeling Floyd's breath against his ear and neck when he kissed him. When Diablo leaned in and kissed his lips, he found himself pressing forward a slight bit and opening his mouth, seeking more of the contact.

Diablo kissed more firmly, slipping his tongue into Flag's mouth, his hands still gently squeezing and stroking the other man's nipples.

Floyd stroked and caressed Flag's member, continuing to gently kiss his ear and neck, the top of his head, his shoulder.

Flag was quivering by this point, whimpering softly and returning Diablo's kiss with a needy fervor that he would have shown with his body, but Floyd and Diablo both had too firm a grip on him. Being held still while they were able to touch wherever and however, they wanted was making him feel ways he'd never felt before. It was scary, but he didn't want it to stop.

Diablo moved closer, pressing his body against Flag's and also Floyd's, deepening the kiss and giving each nipple a gentle tug and squeeze.

Floyd wasn't too surprised to realize his member was stirring, or to see Diablo's doing the same. He slid his arm around Flag's waist, squeezing possessively. "We're both gonna take you," he whispered in the other man's ear.

Flag groaned at the words, slumping back into Floyd even as he continued to return Diablo's kiss as much as he was allowed to. He was fully aroused by this point, surprised that all it had taken was some gentle touches. His member twitched in anticipation.

Floyd kissed the back of Flag's neck and then began to make some small adjustments, encouraging Diablo to shift and moving Flag so the third man was bent over the cot, head nearly in Diablo's lap.

Flag was disoriented only for a moment, but as soon as his equilibrium settled, he knew exactly what Floyd meant for him to do. Opening his legs wide enough that the other man could fit between them, he leaned down and began to nuzzle against Diablo's member, kissing and breathing deeply to get his master's smell, then blowing gentle, warm air on it. His backside was higher than the rest of him, but he was ready to move however Floyd or Diablo directed.

Diablo reached down to tangle his fingers in Flag's hair; not to direct or force any movement, but to gently hold onto the other man.

Floyd reached for the bottle of lube and coated his finger with a liberal amount before carefully and slowly pushing it inside Flag, taking his time.

Flag grunted softly at feeling the intrusion, clenching tightly around Floyd's finger so that it was difficult to move. Taking several deep breaths, he willed himself to relax. It didn't hurt. Maybe it would when he was actually taken, but the finger didn't hurt. And he wanted to belong to his masters. Focusing on Diablo's hands in his hair and how good his master smelled to him, he began nuzzling again, kissing and now licking, waiting for the right moment to take his master into his mouth.

Diablo's member responded, turning hard as Flag paid attention to it. With a groan, Diablo let his head fall back, alternating between gently gripping and stroking Flag's hair.

Floyd waited for Flag to relax and then began to gently move his finger inside Flag, in light, circular motions, giving the other man time to get used to it.

Soon, the intrusion began to feel more like a gift, it felt so good. Flag took Diablo into his mouth, beginning to lick and suck while slowly lowering his head, inch by inch, to fit the larger man inside. While doing so, he was moaning softly in pleasure, the action causing a slight vibration around Diablo's member.

It didn't take more than a few moments for Diablo's member to turn almost fully hard and he moaned a bit louder, letting his fingers stroke down the side of Flag's face to gently grip his shoulders.

Coating another finger in the lube, Floyd carefully pushed that inside Flag, making the same circular motions with the second digit as he was with the first.

Flag's brief moment of tensing was only a few seconds before he relaxed, enabling Floyd to continue rubbing. His groan low and long, as his body responded and opened for his masters. He slid a little further down Diablo's shaft, still licking and sucking, but also swallowing every now and again to keep from choking on his own saliva, letting himself get used to the larger man. Reading about doing this was nothing like experiencing and he didn't want his lack of experience to cause a problem.

Floyd again waited for Flag to relax before he continued, stroking in the slow, measured circles inside the other man.

Diablo squeezed Flag's shoulders, the moans, groans and sighs escaping making it clear how much this was affecting him.

Flag relaxed even more, sliding down Diablo just that small bit further, continuing to hungrily work his mouth and tongue, trying to draw more of those sounds from his mate. At the same time, his legs parted just a little further and he arched his back to enable Floyd to probe deeper.

Floyd curved his fingers a little, seeking that one spot inside Flag. Once he found it, he began to brush his fingers over it, seeking the other man's reactions.

Diablo gently gripped Flag's shoulders, his head falling back in response to the other man moving and working his member.

Flag began to moan and whimper softly as Floyd stroked that most sensitive area. His member fully swelled, fully hard, an almost angry red color. The sensations he felt caused him to tighten his mouth around Diablo, the vibrations from his noises intensifying.

Diablo groaned and let his fingers tangle in Flag's hair, his member beginning to leak precum. It was hard, but he pushed himself to hold back...to make it last.

Floyd removed his fingers and coated his member liberally in the lube, pushing inside Flag slowly and carefully, taking his time.

Flag quivered as he felt his master enter into him. Even with the preparation, he was still very tight, and the stretch stung slightly. It felt good too, though; a reminder of who he belonged to- and it didn't last long. Soon, the only thing he noticed was how full he was of both of his masters. His moans intensified and he began to suck harder and lick at the fluid Diablo was giving him, falling into a pattern of licking his master's tip clean of the precum. then sliding his mouth down the shaft to suck hard, so that more of the salty fluid would emerge. He kept his bottom high and angled so Floyd could easily move and take him, his muscles tightening around the other man like a vice; not so tight Floyd couldn't move, but close.

Floyd grasped Flag's hips, holding him still and steady to make it easier for him to thrust inside the other man. He squeezed the other man's hips tightly and possessively.

Diablo's own release was growing closer, even though it was drawn out as much as he could make it. His fingers tightened their grip in Flag's hair, a low, drawn-out groan escaping him.

Flag's own arousal was getting painful by this point, but he didn't want to come until he'd been given permission, so he did his best to focus on what Floyd was doing to him, was doing inside of him; and he focused on the taste of Diablo and how the other man was filling his mouth as completely as Floyd was filling his body. He continued to moan softly, taking whatever either man offered.

It didn't take much for Floyd to release. His member had already been half-hard as it was before even pushing inside Flag. At the same time as his release overtook him, he glimpsed the signs of Diablo's; the way the man's body shuddered, and his eyes rolled back as a low, almost animalistic groan escaped.

Flag let out one low moan as he felt Floyd's release flooding his insides, but then he was swallowing as fast as he could as he felt Diablo flooding his throat. He could have pulled away- Diablo wasn't holding him too tightly where he couldn't pull back if needed- but he didn't want to. He wanted to take both of his masters inside of him.

Diablo slid his hands down Flag's neck and his shoulders, his body still trembling from the high of his release.

Floyd loosened his grip a fraction on Flag's hips, but still held the other man steadily...not quite to the point of pain anymore.

Once he was certain Diablo had finished, Flag pulled off of him and took a shivering breath but didn't otherwise move. He could feel Floyd holding him and he liked the feeling of being controlled that it left him.

Floyd squeezed Flag's hips and then ran his fingers down the other man's spine, lightly pressing along it.

Diablo leaned forward and pressed a deep, lingering kiss to Flag's lips, sliding his hands down the other man's chest.

Flag shivered at the caresses, a tiny whine escaping.

Floyd exchanged a glance and a nod with Diablo and then carefully pulled out of Flag. Working together, the two of them flipped him over so they could begin stroking and caressing over the front of his body, paying attention to his nipples and to his member.

Flag gasped as he was flipped, the sudden movement disorienting. When he was finally able to focus (barely), he found himself with his head on Floyd's lap, his arms loosely wrapped around his master's waist. Diablo had pushed his legs up so that they were wide open, with his knees by his shoulders, and Floyd had somehow trapped them behind his arms so that Flag couldn't move from position. His entire front and entrance were visible and vulnerable to whatever the other two men wanted to do. He glanced up at Floyd, then down his own body to look at Diablo; his eyes were glazed and nearly unfocused from lust and need. His mouth was red and a little of Diablo's release had caught in the corner of his lips and was slowly winding its way down his jaw. His entrance was also red and a little swollen, Floyd's release leaking out and dribbling downward. His nipples were quickly turning red and swollen from what his masters were currently doing. His member was swollen full, hard, an angry red, glistening from precum. He whimpered as the very sensitive organ was stroked.

The two men continued to stroke, caress and squeeze, his nipples and his member. Floyd held Flag still easily, hands sliding down over his nipples, every so often squeezing each nub, but mostly just caressing and stroking.

Diablo gently squeezed and stroked Flag's member, thumb ghosting over the precum and smearing it.

Flag let out tiny sobs of need. It hurt, but it felt so good. He didn't want it to ever end, being owned, controlled, _used_ by his masters. _Not if it felt like this. _He needed so much.

Floyd leaned in and brushed a kiss over Flag's lips and then his ear. "You need to let go," he murmured, his voice loud enough to carry to Diablo's ears.

The other man nodded. "It's time," he agreed.

Flag gurgled as his body immediately obeyed, strands of his release shooting out of him like a geyser, spraying his belly and chest with cum, spraying Diablo and Floyd's hands; he shook and sobbed as his release went on for several moments. When it finally stopped, his member still red but lying limp on his stomach in a puddle of his release, he began to quietly cry, unable to control his emotions or reactions. He looked wrecked... debauched... thoroughly owned and used. He felt that way too.

He gave his masters a tiny, happy, grateful grin.

"Good boy," Floyd breathed, stroking his fingers through Flag's hair and kissing his ear and his cheek.

Diablo leaned in to gently and tenderly kiss Flag's lips.

Flags smile softened, a hopeful look in his eyes. "I was a good boy?" he asked hesitantly, an innocence in his expression and voice that wasn't normally there. He seemed very young to how he usually was.

"A _very_ good boy," Floyd promised.

"Our good boy," Diablo added.

Flag slumped at that, leaving himself splayed open for them. "I belong to you," he whispered.

"And you always will now." Floyd ran his fingers through Flag's hair.

"Love you, master Floyd, master Diablo..." Flag whispered again, obviously tiring.

"We love you too," Floyd murmured, continuing the gentle stroking of his hair.

"Very much, our little soldier..." Diablo gently kissed him again and then carefully helped Floyd shift him so he was lying on his side, facing them.

Flag stretched his legs out and settled where he'd been put, watching them both.

Floyd reached to pick up the lube once more and then crooked his finger at Diablo. "I made you a promise. I can keep that promise now."

Diablo quickly crawled over to Floyd, leaning in to kiss him. He was already half-hard from thinking of what was to come.

Flag licked his lips and watched.

Clasping Diablo's face, Floyd kissed him deeply and then gently bore him down onto the cot. He trailed a line of kisses along Diablo's jaw and then kissed down to the other man's chest, engulfing one of his nipples in his mouth.

Diablo groaned softly, leaning into the kiss, his hands raising up to grip Floyd's shoulders.

Floyd licked and sucked until the nipple was a hard, red swollen nub and then he did the same to the opposite nipple. At the same time, he coated a finger in the lube and pushed it, ever so slowly, inside Diablo.

By this point, Diablo was fully aroused and panting. "Master." He groaned softly.

Floyd began to move his finger carefully inside Diablo, letting his other hand move towards the man's member to begin stroking and caressing it.

Diablo let his head fall back and he drew his legs to and open in offering to Floyd, neck and everything else exposed. "Yours." He panted with need.

Floyd pulled back from Diablo's nipples, murmuring, "Mine," in response. He added a second finger to the first, curving both to seek out that spot inside the other man.

Diablo gasped, moaning low and long before shuddering, his release coming quickly. "Sorry, master... thought I could last longer," he said, with a huffing laugh, smiling goofily at Floyd.

"So hot..." Flag whispered, sounding like the cat that ate the canary at being allowed to watch.

Floyd smiled at both of the other two men's reactions. He stroked Diablo's cheek and then reached out to run his fingers over Flag's cheek. "If I wanted you to hold back, I would have told you." He carefully pulled his fingers free and then coated his member in the lube, easing very slowly inside Diablo.

"Oh, you feel so good..." Diablo groaned, pulling his legs further open and up so Floyd had room to move. He began babbling a litany of how it felt, in graphic detail.

Flag flushed, shifting so he got a perfect view of Floyd sliding into Diablo. He swallowed hard and moaned in remembered appreciation for how the man filled him up. Watching was the next best thing.

"You feel so good surrounding me," Floyd murmured. "You both do," he added, including Flag in that. He grasped Diablo's hips and began to thrust inside the other man.

"You own us both..." Flag responded quietly. "And Diablo owns me..."

Diablo was groaning and begging, unable to form coherent sentences as Floyd stroked inside him with perfect precision.

"You are _both_ mine," Floyd agreed. He began to thrust harder and faster inside Diablo, squeezing the other man's hips.

Diablo didn't think he'd arouse a third time. But Floyd shifted his hips just slightly and suddenly, his master was stroking over the tiny bundle of nerves, over and over and over. He was so sensitive inside and within a few moments, he became hard again. A few minutes after that, he let out a soft wail and clenched tight around Floyd as his third release of the night tore through him.

Floyd's own release followed only a few minutes later and he clenched his hands tighter on Diablo's hips, deeply kissing the other man.

Diablo returned the kiss, submissively but not just accepting it. He was taking as much as he was giving.

Flag was smiling goofily, like a kid at Christmas. It gave him a sense of security seeing both of his masters like this with each other. A hint of sadness crossed his face as he realized. "I have to go home soon. They won’t let me spend the night. Even if they're willing to leave us unsupervised..." he whispered.

Floyd reached out an arm to draw the other man into a three-way embrace. "We'll still be together," he promised. "Even if you can't stay the night."

"Yeah... Wish I could stay, but..." Flag sighed softly and looked down at himself. "Guess I should try and clean up as much as possible and get dressed. I'll come back as soon as I can tomorrow, though! Is... is there anything I should bring with me?" He looked between the two men.

"You've already brought everything we could have needed," Floyd said, running his fingers across Flag's cheek. "But if there's anything else you want to experiment with, like toys...bring them."

Flag blushed faintly but nodded. "Yessir..." he whispered, leaning into the touch. He was avoiding moving; avoiding getting off the bed to get cleaned up or redressed or even form a semblance of looking like he hadn't just been taken in the most spectacular way of his life. He didn't want to leave, even if he only had twenty minutes left before the guards would be knocking and insisting, they escort him out of the prison.

Diablo drew Flag into a deep kiss and then moved over to the sink. Picking up a washcloth, he wet it and then moved back over to the two men to start cleaning Flag off.

Flag leaned toward Diablo instinctively. He thought maybe he should be embarrassed about being bathed like he was incapable of taking care of himself, but he was too busy feeling sorry for himself that he couldn't stay with the other two. For the first time since June died, he felt safe and like maybe his life wouldn't fall apart any further. It was only eight o'clock at night. He wouldn't be able to return until ten the next morning. That was over twelve hours apart from his masters and the thought scared him more than he'd admit to anyone, including himself. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep. Not for a while. Maybe he'd go to a bar.

Diablo continued to wash Flag carefully, touching him gently and soothingly.

"I know it's gonna be hard for you to go home and get some sleep, but it's important that you do," Floyd said. "If we're going on another mission together, you need to be on the top of your game. And it's good practice to obey your masters even when they're not there to witness your disobedience."

Flag looked up at that, a hint of surprise but also curiosity in his eyes. "How'd you know I wasn't planning to go home right away?" he asked softly, not even trying to pretend he'd been planning to do what Floyd had just said he would.

Floyd snorted softly at that. "I put two and two together. You wouldn't have slept so long earlier if you hadn't needed the rest. And having masters for only one day isn't gonna do much to change those habits. Least without being ordered to."

"And consequences for if the order is disobeyed," Diablo added.

Flag bit his lip. "So... if I don't go home and go to sleep, I'll be spanked when you see me tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly. He'd needed to be spanked when Floyd took care of him earlier. But he didn't feel that same need at the moment, so wasn't keen on having another spanking. Besides which, being spanked for disobedience was... well, it was different, somehow. The thought of causing either of his masters to need to punish him because he hadn't listened felt bad to him.

"Exactly right." Floyd ran his fingers through Flag's hair. "Just like you said. You belong to both of us now."

Flag slumped, letting his head press into Floyd's fingers. "Yessirs... I'll go home and sleep." He didn't sound happy about it. He'd really wanted to go to a bar. But since it had been made an order and since he had no desire to upset either of his masters one day into their relationship, he would do as told. With a tiny sigh, he finally stood so that he could put his clothing on. Diablo had cleaned him as best he could, and he only had ten minutes now before the guards would be there to escort him out. He swallowed as he realized it was going to take a lot of effort and willpower to walk normally and not make a face that would draw attention to the fact his bottom was sore. Both outside and inside. He knew his mouth looked a bit red and swollen, but he could blame that on the cell being dry and cold. Or an allergic reaction to something he ate. He'd been well and truly claimed.

"Good boy." Once Flag was dressed, Floyd reached out and drew him into a tight embrace, kissing him firmly on the mouth and then stepping back so that Diablo could do the same, giving him that affection before they ran the risk of the guards showing up.

Flag eagerly returned both kisses before stepping away from the men and gathering everything he wasn't leaving behind. He glanced at the plans on the table. "I'll leave those so you can look at them. I have some ideas already, but I'd like to hear your ideas before I make any definite decisions. Especially since... well... I figure even if I'm technically in charge of the mission, I won't be doing anything if you say it's not good...."

Floyd nodded. "We'll look through and discuss them. Tell you our thoughts when you come back tomorrow," he promised.

"Thank you..." Flag bit his lip before quickly throwing his arms first around Diablo, then Floyd, kissing both of them soundly one last time before moving to the door; just in time for a guard to open it and announce, _'Visiting hours are up. You need to leave now, sir...."_

"We'll see you tomorrow morning," Diablo said, his voice at a casual pitch, even if anyone who knew him well would notice the slight hint of wistfulness in his tone.

Flag nodded briskly, before turning to the guard. "I'm returning tomorrow to finish planning. We will need the same privacy as was given today. In addition, they are being left certain items so they can prepare themselves. You are not to touch it or look at it, or heads will roll. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" the guard responded immediately, glancing curiously toward the 'plans', but quickly moving his gaze back to Flag when he cleared his throat.

"I will see you in the morning..." he said curtly to Floyd and Diablo, hoping they could hear the underlying love and need. He was trying very hard to make certain none of the guards heard it. The guards shut the cell, the barrier cutting him off from his mates. Sighing internally, he turned and walked out of the prison.

Once the guards were out of sight and there was no chance of them being overheard, Floyd moved a bit nearer to Diablo and wrapped his arm possessively around the other man's waist. "How likely do you think it is that he will go straight home and rest?" he asked.

"I'd say about fifty-fifty..." Diablo said wryly. "He really didn't want to go straight home. It was obvious. Still... he seemed to want to obey, so...."

"I'll ask him tomorrow. Even if he disobeys, I can't see him lying about it." Floyd grasped Diablo's hips, drawing him into a deep kiss. "What are you thinking? I know we never discussed bringing him into our relationship. I'm not sure I even thought of it until he got here, and it was obvious how bad shape he was in."

"I think he needs us. And I think I need to be needed. Not used. Not forced into compliance. But actually needed..." Diablo admitted quietly. "It's obvious if you hadn't taken him in hand that... well, I somehow doubt we'd be going on more than one mission with him. He was looking to die. We might not have even made that one. Now... now, there's a chance."

"My worry is that we're stuck in here, which means we have to rely on him coming to us, at least while we're not on missions." Floyd walked with Diablo over to the cot and sat down, drawing the other man down onto his lap. "If there was something that could help him think of us when he's not here...."

"I know. I'm worried about that too. I don't particularly relish the idea that the first thirty minutes to an hour of our visits with him will most likely involve questioning him to see if he's obeyed and punishing him if he hasn't. If he had a way to remember who he belongs to now, when he isn't with us, it might lessen the possibility of that happening." Diablo snuggled closer to Floyd.

"Speaking of punishment...." Floyd wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Diablo. "How comfortable are you taking an active part if it becomes necessary? Or would you prefer me to be the primary disciplinarian and you to only act if he disobeys a direct order from you?"

Diablo glanced into Floyd's eyes. "I... I don't want to saddle you with the burden of being the one primary disciplinarian... but I can't help thinking it would be better if you were. Unless the order is directly from me and he disobeys, that is. Mainly because I think he needs consistency and while being punished won't be easy, I think if he knows he has a punishment coming and knows who will be doling the punishment out... it might help him feel more secure. I could be wrong, though...."

Floyd nodded. "I think you're right," he agreed, stroking his fingers over Diablo's back. "Consistency is going to be better, at least for a while. If we have any situations where we might have to change things up, we can deal with those when they occur."

"Yes, sir..." Diablo smiled at the affection, leaning in, to kiss Floyd's cheek. "What about something to remind him who he belongs to? I don't think a collar would work, given he'd have to remove it every time he came to visit us and it'd also make it fairly obvious he was in a submissive relationship to someone, even if they couldn't prove who it was. I don't like the idea of anyone knowing that outside of us three. Maybe the rest of the squad. They could use it to hurt him...."

Floyd brushed a kiss over Diablo's forehead. "A tattoo might be a workable solution. Doesn't have to be somewhere on his body that's not covered by clothes. Maybe even over his heart."

Diablo nodded. "Although as often as he gets wounded, it'd probably be seen there by Waller and possibly others. Maybe on the back of his neck? Just under where a collar would cover? I know it's just as likely to be seen there if his shirt is off as one over his heart, but the location is the same general place as a collar, so it'd remind him that he has to obey..." he said hesitantly. "Plus, anyone who does see it isn't going to automatically think he got it because he fell in love, which gives a little extra protection to him as well."

"Yeah, you're right. Back of his neck would be better." Floyd sighed. "Hearing what Waller said about the danger he puts himself in really worried me. If we had a bit more freedom, we could make sure he stayed with us."

"Maybe if we do really well on this next mission, we can prove to Waller that we're worth more to her alive than dead, or at least that we're worth more helping her keep one of her top agents alive than just stuck in a cell while he self-destructs." Diablo winced. "At least as much as we are able to do so without giving away our relationship, anyway."

"She certainly seemed irritated enough with him that we stand a chance of making a good case," Floyd commented.

"You noticed that too, did you?" Diablo snorted. "Never would have thought Waller would care about anyone or anything other than the mission, but she does seem to care about Flag staying in one piece."

"She used June to keep him in line. We'll be treading a fine line between making her see being around us will be better for him and not letting her see the extent of our relationship." Floyd sighed. "I know she's crazy, but underneath that exterior, Harley's pretty smart. Might be worth seeing if she's got any ideas."

Diablo nodded. "Sides. Trying to keep it secret from her will be next to impossible. Her instincts about some things are just scary...."

"I don't know if she's quite sold on Flag, but she likes me and you," Floyd said. "I think she'll be likely to help us if we ask. Of course, we could wait for her to figure it out on her own, but I'd rather keep her sweet."

"We could always let her figure it out on her own, like a puzzle, but be open about it when she finally notices and says something. Enlist her to 'keep the secret'." Diablo said. "That would let her feel included and trusted by us, but also by the time she confronts us with it, she'll be invested in what she's 'discovered' instead of us just telling her."

Floyd nodded. "Yeah. You're onto something there," he agreed.

"We just have to hope she doesn't slip and tell her 'Puddin' about it. I'm not sure she'd keep a secret from him..." Diablo winced again.

"She might not tell him if we make it clear that it's Waller and the guards, we want to keep it secret from," Floyd said. "Just like a child. If we don't tell her she has to keep it secret from him, it might not even occur to her to tell him."

"That... that will probably work. And she loves keeping secrets from Waller and people like her, so..." Diablo nodded.

"If she can get one over on Waller, it'll keep her happy," Floyd commented. "And make it easier to handle her on the mission too."

"Yeah. If she believes that any orders Flag gives her are coming from us, she'll be less likely to run off and do her own thing. Of course, I'm not entirely certain Flag doesn't expect the orders he gives to come from us. Did you get the impression he expects us to make the decisions about what's going to be done and he's just going to be the figurehead? Or was that just me?" Diablo nuzzled Floyd's shoulder.

Floyd stroked the back of his head as he answered, "I think he made that abundantly clear. He knows we're both his masters. That we both own him and are in control."

"Yeah. So, we better make sure this is a damn good plan. Because if it isn't, he's the one facing Waller if it fails. The only one I want chewing his ass out is us..." He smirked.

Floyd snorted softly. "I'm in full and complete agreement with you." He reached out to pick up the folder. "Speaking of which, we should probably look this over."

Diablo nodded and carefully stood, sitting next to Floyd instead of on his lap, as it made it easier to read the file and spread the papers out. "So... what's the objective?" He began to look through the papers.

Pointing out the objective according to Waller, Floyd settled with his shoulder leaning against Diablo's and the two of them began making pooling their ideas.

**The End**


End file.
